sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Gabrela Sherlight - Paladin of Lunaria
Author note : This is my medieval-themed OC and i got soo much story about her!~ I was pretty excited to introduce her here because i love her so much <3 . I'm sorry if theres any mistakes with the grammar, English is not my first words. "I am Gabrela Sherlight, paladin of '' ''the Brighthand and servant of the light. I shall cleanse this land from evil in God's name!" Gabrela Sherlight '''is a young paladin who serves for the Kingdom of Ederwill under the blessings of the moon archangel, Lunaria. She lives in a medieval world, a planet called Erathor ( An alternate planet of the current human inhabited Earth.This version of Earth however is inhabited by fully-evolutioned mobian race, but stays in medieval age through their history timeline ) . She is known as a protector, peace bringer who strikes with justice to cleanse her beloved homeworld from evil either from planet Naaroth or known as the Burning Dimension, her home planet's demonic twin or... from her own planet. History '''Childhood Gabrela was born in a peaceful small village of Sherwood. With her beloved parents and young brother, Kristoff, she grows up into a happy, cheerful and brave young girl who spends her most time trainning sword skill with her father, a retired warrior knight or learning spells from her mother, a retired priest of the kingdom. She also loves to cook or collecting flowers like little girls in her age do, but sword trainning is alot more fun, in her opinion. She was destined to become a saviour of her own land after her mother's future vision sees what will her daughter become and this causes concerns to her parents, even to her young innocent brother. The old king of Ederwill, Arkhain who heard this news always try to convince Gabrela's father into giving Gabrela up to be taken care by the Brighthand Crusader, the kingdom's most respected paladin crusader so she will learn and become what she destined for. Sadly, his offers are always rejected. The young Gabrela was too young, afraid and her parents... never truly believed the king. Even after the promising fortune or wealth, the king had to leave back to his castle empty handed, and furious. Untill few years later, a war with the dreadlords that rules Naaroth or the Burning Dimension caused her homeland to shatter in destruction. Sudden assault of demons attacked her village, destroying her home and slaying both her mother and father. While the paladins and knights of the Ederwill Kingdom were too late to repel the rampaging demons, Gabrela was the only one left to survives while her brother Kristoff, went missing. She then was found by the high paladin, Lord Nevarius, alone behind the ruins of her home. Crying and yelling for her family with her trainning sword in her hand. She was 10 years old during that time and Lord Nevarius couldn't let the poor child maddening by herself so he took her with him, calming her and then raise her under the Brighthand Crusader. The Beginning of Her Journey Few years has passed, and trainning from her instructors in the dormitory for young Brighthand paladins forge the young little Gabrela into a beautiful, strong young paladin woman with bold attidute and much more bravery than once she has. But deep inside her, she have vengeance, ready to burst after what happened to her family, her village, and her young brother. She vowed to kill every demon she sees in order to cleanse her world after the war between the drealords and to find her long lost brother Kristoff. After she graduates, she began her own journey to her first task, to fight the demons that invades the city of sun, Sonaris, a neighboring city of Lunaria. After she finished, the rest of the tasks that was given to her are always very successful and it leads to the impressed new young king of Ederwill, Antonidas. He called her, giving her a congratulation for her service and gave her a gift for her honorable perfomance as a paladin. A powerful moon-blessed hammer, forged with the stone from the moon and prayed by the archangel herself. The young king however recognizes her as a surviving child of a demon rampage in Sherwood years ago, a child that was destined to become a saviour of her own land. The congratulation party then turn into a request of a important task, a task Gabrela was destined for. She must find the weakness of the first dreadlord king, Ramon across Erathor and to find and slay his secret advisor, a frost lich who hides in a forsaken frost island who are mysteriously connected with Earth V.2 . By finding his weakness and slaying his advisor, Antonidas convinced Gabrela that she might be able to defeat the dreadlord that resides in his own kingdom and bring victory to her kingdom and to her planet. Gabrela who realizes this might be a way to also finds her brother accepted with the request. She leaves the Clementive dormitory, a place where paladins of the Brighthand Crusade like her lives to go on a long journey, alone to find salvation in order to end the war between the Burning Legion and her world. Truth In the search of the dreadlord's advisor, every continent she reach gives the clues she needs that leads her closer to the forsaken island of the frost lich. She has traveled to the Island of Dimensions, The Sea of The Cursed, The Floating City of Uriel, a city where mages and archmages resides and fought with many demons, dragons and serpentines that try to stop her from reaching the island. She also befriended with many creatures around her land such as faeries, sea dragoness or even the angels that serves as guardians of the holy aspects across the continent. She wasn't always alone in her journey as many people with unique ability accompany her. A healer named Augustina and a forest ranger named Divinia Costani become her companion in her journey. Untill Gabrela requested that they must part away after getting closer to the island in order for her friend's safety. Gabrela arrives to the forsaken and cursed island alone. With the cold, wicked land filled with deadly summoned monsters who serves the lich, the monsters quickly tried to slay the paladin. She bravely fought them back, forcing herself to move across the heavy blizzard and snow to reach the palace of the frost lich up in the mountains. The frost lich, who has expected her for a very long time angered by this and decided to slay the paladin himself. Untill he then sees her with his own eyes and realizing.. That the paladin is his long lost big sister. The young paladin who have reached his lair with deep vengeance and hatred quickly raised her hammer by the time she sees the lich and casted a spell to weaken the lich before taunting him to fight her. But the frost lich hestitated, convincing her that she, is his long lost sister. He begged Gabrela to stop her act and to remove her vengeance and hatred as it was him, her little brother Kristoff. He explained everything about how he survived, about the demons from the Burning Dimension. The dreadlord king Ramon was the one that found him beneath the ruins of their village. He rescued him but was unable to rescue Gabrela as the Brighthand forces are already arriving. They were forced to leave Gabrela alone and the fact that it wasn't them all along who started the war, or the rampage to Sherwood. It was the old king who are behind the war. Kristoff, the frost lich explained that the old king was furious that he was unable to take Gabrela. His actual intention wasn't to made their mother's vision to be true, he want to take the young little Gabrela to be his young bride after raising her and since their father rejected him. He wanted to teach him a lesson by releasing captive wild demons, demons that recognized as criminals in the Burning Dimension and were banished from the dimension, to the village, causing rampage before blaming it to the dreadlords of Naaroth. This caused the dreadlords to be angered and sends a warning to the king for his action. But the old king was cunning and wicked. He manipulates his people, the world by propagandas and his speech that the demons are evil and must be killed. The dreadlords of Naaroth are actually peaceful as they have laws to forbid their kind to slay or attack innocent mortals. And young Kristoff , was adopted by the dreadlord king and raised as a normal child, but he suddenly develops a strange ability to cast frost magic. A deadly magic for a mortal. The dreadlord king, concerned about this condition decided that to prevent Kristoff from freezing himself with his own power, Kristoff must become a lich to preserve his own heart and to balance the power. Kristoff explained that untill now, he must live as a lich to control his frost magic or else he would die out by the cold. But yet the old king tried with their patience so much that they had to start a war in order to shut the king's mouth, forever to keep peace between the two world. Gabrela was shocked, confused, and stressed. Her vengeance was too much that she wasn't convinced as she continue with a strike of deadly blow to the lich. She yelled him a liar and forced him to surrender.The frost lich, unable to fight his own sister layed on the ground with heavy injury from her strike. He couldn't cry though he wanted too and asked his sister for forgiveness. He told her that he wouldn't lie to her, because his heart are always empty after the incident. He told her that he missed her, showing her a old handcrief that Gabrela once given to him when they was little. She who recognizes it then collapased to her knees, crying in sadness before embracing her brother. She apologized that she was so filled with vengeance and blinded with hatred. The two brother and sister finally reunited again unexpectedly, and with this new information, Gabrela began to question her alliance with her own kingdom. The Last Battle Travelling back to Ederwill, Gabrela was confused if she will continue her task. She is unable to know Ramon's weakness as she didn't want to know either. She wanted to speak with the young king Antonidas but it was too late for her. Ramon has arrived to the kingdom with his massive forces of demons and are ready to unleash annihilation to Ederwill kingdom. Gabrela then quickly being warned by a warrior knight named Leopold to not interfere and then took her into a rebellion camp, where he, and his fellow knights resides. They explained to Gabrela that they've been watching Antonidas and is sure that Antonidas was behind the war. Antonidas is the old king's son and his plan was to continue the war his father has started before. He is maniacly sure he could destroy the dreadlords's army and is blinded to his own mind that all demon is "Evil" . Gabrela knowing the information then angrily told the knights and Leopold that she will deal with the king and went to the castle by herself. She ignored the knights that were trying to stop her, she is bold with her own decision. She entered into the middle of the battle, approaching the king Antonidas and confronts him about his actions. Antonidas however played all innocent, blaming on the dreadlords for the war and the billions of death he actually caused by himself. While Gabrela keeps striking him with truthful facts, Antonidas in the end of the confrontation angrily called her a traitor and "Corrupted" by the demons and must be, slayed as well. The mad young king then ordered his knights to slay her but before they could even touch her, Kristoff emerges from the crowds, freezing the knights with his deathly mists of frost and told Gabrela to run as he with Ramon will finish the young king Antonidas's life. The young paladin however did not want to leave. She believes theres another way to end the war peacefully and resisted to leave. Kristoff, who has been desperatedly trying to make his sister leaves for her own safety suddenly smacked her, putting her in unconscious state and told his frost knight to take her far away for her own safety. Upon waking up, Gabrela finds herself in the middle of the Aderwoods forest. Laying on the soft grass with emerald green trees shielding her from the sun. Behind her, a huge rock stood still with a mighty old sword stabbed through it. Her ears then suddenly whispered by a unknown voice, telling her that she is the only one who can bring peace to both Erathor and Naaroth. The voice then changes into a visual image of a female archangel, floating gracefully above the rock. Gabrela then quickly gets up, amazed by the archangel as she stared at her. She questions the archangel if shes the archangel people honored to, if shes the legendary Lunaria. The archangel just smiled softly. She requested to Gabrela that the sword that stabbed through the rock must be pulled out since it was belongs to Gabrela's great grandfather, Christoph Vessius Sherlight. She told her that she sword could help her bring peace to her land without violence but Gabrela is nervous that she wont going to be able to pull it out. The archangel continue to requests her untill Gabrela then decided to try her luck. She climbed up to the rock, holding the handle of the sword tightly before she then pulled it with all the strength she had. Light power from the sword then suddenly came through her, filling her with the holy powers of her great grandfather. Gabrela floated from the ground because of the power, she shrieked abit until she finally embraces the power, closing her eyes before the light then formed into a angelic wings to her back. It then brings her back to the kingdom where the dreadlord and her brother fighting the corrupted young king of Ederwill. The young paladin, using her new power then unleashes a wave of peacefulness towards both forces of Ederwill and the demon forces to stop their violence. But the wave strangely ineffective against Antonidas as he were mad that Gabrela is back. He went to attack her furiously with his sword and was stopped by the knight Leopold. He pulled the mad king away and pin him down to the ground, throwing his sword away and leaving him unable to fight. Gabrela approaches the mad king and touches his forehead, using her power to reveal his inner self and prayed for peace in his mind. Leopold then ordered his fellow knights to jail the paralyzed king in the dungeon for his own good while Kristoff and Ramon approaches and thanked Gabrela for her doing. Gabrela, turning back to her normal form, smiled at them as it was the end of the war and there were no more blood spilled. Peace is restored, Gabrela reunites with her beloved young brother and new family with Ramon as her adoptive father and the new hailed king of Ederwill, Leopold changes Erathor to become a more peaceful world, together side by side with Naaroth. Meeting With Her Lover After the war, Gabrela decided to be a traveling paladin to discover more about her land. But before she begins her new journey, she chooses to reside in her old beloved reconstructed village, Sherwood. However, strange thing happened in her village as several murders happened. She then forced to investigate it before realizing it was a vampire fault's and that vampire... doesn't belong in Erathor. The vampire named Adelhard she found is brutal, sadistic but yet able to mesmerize his victim with his gaze. He has the ability to create portals to any place he wanted and although Erathor isn't his place of choice, he explained to Gabrela that he wanted food. The both then struck into a battle untill Gabrela was lost because of the vampire's cunning tactic. The vampire surprisedly decided that he want to "Keep" Gabrela because he thinks that shes beautiful and "Smell" lovely, taking her into a portal he made back to his place on Earth V.2. The vampire made her stay in his mansion, told her that if hes able to make Gabrela fell in love with him within 3 months, Gabrela must stay with him forever. But if he fails, Gabrela will be able to go back home and bring valuable items from his mansion to be given to her villager. Interested with this challenge, Gabrela decided to play in only for the items. In the few months Gabrela stays Adelhard acted so surpringsly kind to her. Giving her attention, caring to her and even giving her gitfs but yet Gabrela didn't even feel anything about it as she already hated the man. Untill Adelhard himself stuck in a battle with group of people who wanted to stop him and take his vampirism in order to prevent him from murdering another innocent. It was right at the time when Gabrela won the challenge and almost ready to leave before she sees the vampire man beaten up by the group. She doesn't want to intefere but yet she felt... concerned about the man. She came up to him after he was beaten up badly and Adelhard were crying as he sees her. He told her that he only wished to be with her because he was lonely all the time and it wasn't his fault that his actions are wicked. He explained that he injected a liquid into his veins that has mixed with his own brother's blood in order to become a vampire. This caused his mind to become twisted although he never meant his actions or crime. He was a weak man and was always being bullied, it was a choice he made that then made him regrets his action. He apologized to Gabrela, crying and begging her to not leave. Gabrela, feeling utterly bad because of this decides to stay to take care of him. After many months later, by the caring hands of Gabrela Adelhard is recovered. But one thing that bothers Gabrela is that she, fell in love with the man when she took care of him. He was no longer a vampire and felt much better about it. And when he asked Gabrela about her if she wanted to leave, Gabrela smiled at him, telling him that she wouldn't leave because she loved him. They both then decided to go back to Erathor, saying apologize and goodbye to the villagers before leaving back to Earth V.2 . Living together as they both get married and lives happily ever after. Appearence Gabrela has a long light blonde coloured hair. Her skin is light coloured and her eyes are light blue coloured. Her face seems to be abit chubby with abit of blush on her cheeks while her body seemly looks fit and well figured. On her stay in Erathor, she wears blue coloured armor with shoulder pads and chain pants that protects her from damage while in Earth V.2 , she wears sleeveless white-blue stripped dress and white shoes. Personality Gabrela is a strong willed woman. She is bold, able to take the most dangerious choice to fight for whats good for everyone and her. She has a noble heart and although she dislikes war or fight, she is willing to fight anything that is bad, banishing them from her sight for good even though she loves a more peaceful method. Shes also very caring and loving as she loves to express her feelings to Adelhard after marrying him. She also sometimes loves to seek attention from him, making her quite the adorable by her husband. Not forgetting to mention that sometimes Gabrela could be a hot-headed person. She is persistent with her choice and that the choice must be done right at the time she wanted it be done. She also able to call out in anger or yell when battling although in daily conversations she always use soft and gentle voice. * Hobbies Gabrela loves to read books, cooking and gardening. Although sometimes she also likes to practice sword skills with trainning dummies. Powers and Abilities * Holy Strike With her moon-blessed hammer, she is able to strike her enemy with holy power. Creating burning wounds to demon enemy or massive physical wounds to mortal enemy. * Healing Prayers Gabrela could prays and heal herself or her allies from wounds and to recover them from curse. This cannot be used to demon kind as the prayer will not work. * Art of War : Judgement In critical situation, Gabrela is able to summon the holy swords of the Sanctuary, unleashing them from the sky to strike upon her enemies. Dealing massive damage and also cleansing the land from corruption. * Lightfall With God's will, Gabrela is blessed with the ability to calls upon shower of light, causing holy damage to demons around the area of her spell and burn them with light powered orbs falling from the sky. * Shield of Faith Gabrela surrounds herself with a shield of holy power. The more faith she have, the more increased the shield's ability to repel damages from attackers. Weaknesses * Dark Damage Although Gabrela is able to protec herself from dark powers, she is still vulnerable to this kind of powers as it could also drain her power. If her faith is at the lowest points, she might die from enemy with dark powers. * Chaos Damage Chaos damage are damages that caused by demons or monsters. Some demons that are heavily weaponed or with high ability could be dangerious for Gabrela as their deadly strike could sometimes break her armor. Other Informations * Gabrela loves kittens * After shes married to Adelhard, Gabrela seems to lose her taunting actions if shes struck into a battle as she become a softer person and more gentle. * Gabrela is able to speak to animals, Faeries, dragons, even to monsterkin. Category:Females Category:Good